1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to disubstituted tetrahydrofuranyl compounds and the use thereof as B1-receptor antagonists, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds and methods for using them for the prevention or treatment of acute pain, visceral pain, neuropathic pain, inflammatory and pain receptor-mediated pain, tumour pain and headaches.
2. Prior Art
Compounds with a B1-antagonistic activity have already been described in the patent applications WO 2009/027450 and WO 2010/057899.
One aim of the present invention was to provide new compounds which are particularly suitable as pharmacological active substances in medicaments that can be used for the treatment of diseases which are at least partially mediated by the B1 receptor.